


Reborn

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Love Bites, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Power Play, Second Chances, Sex, Temporary Character Death, Violence, Will Graham gets a second chance, final wish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Will Graham muere por sus heridas durante la caída.Por alguna razon  Will tiene una segunda oportunidad...con su pasado literalmente muerto atras...ahora quiere buscar a Hannibal...
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal vomitó agua en la arena. Sus manos y rodillas soportaban torpemente su cuerpo. Estaba agitado y arrastró a Will fuera del agua. Las olas de agua oscura rozaban sus pies.

Se habían abrazado al caer y cuando estaban apunto de tocar la superficie brava del agua, Will los giró e impactó con su cuerpo primero el agua.

Hannibal nadó con todas sus fuerzas. Por primera vez el deseo de vivir y salvar a Will era una fuerza intensa e indetenible que latía en su pecho y le daba fuerzas sobrehumanas e inmunidad temporal al dolor.

Logró llegar a la orilla y arrastró sus cuerpos fuera de las heladas aguas. 

Despues de vaciar su estomago en la arena, escupió. Regresó gateando al lado de Will.

Sus manos acariciaban el rostro del joven perfilador. 

-Will..despierta...

Will se quejó levemente y abrió los ojos. No giró su cabeza hacia Hannibal. Solo sus ojos buscaron al otrora doctor.  
Con una voz suave y débil habló despacio, mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Hanni..baaall...

Hannibal tomó una de las manos entre las suyas.

-No quiero mo...rir...  
-No morirás... Chiyo vendrá en cualquier... momento...

Un borde de desesperación se escuchaba en la voz de Hannibal. Will estaba muy pálido. Un resoplido débil se escuchaba en cada respiración forzosa del ex profesor.

Por primera vez en muchas decadas, Hannibal sintió miedo.

-Te dije...que la luz...mmnnngg...de la amistad ...nunca..nunca nos alcanzaría...  
-Will....

Los ojos de Hannibal dejaron caer lagrimas amargas. 

-...no. mentí...nunca nos alcanzaría...por que...yo sentia.. más que ...amistad...

Hannibal besó los nudillos ensangrentados de Will con ternura.

-Bésame...no quiero irme...

Ahora Will lloraba desconsolado. Le costaba respirar. 

Hannibal le besó los labios, pero Will abrió la boca y por unos segundos su lengua rozó la de Will. Las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaban con la sangre.

Un sabor que Hannibal nunca olvidaría.

Will suspiró y se quejó de dolor. Hannibal detuvo el beso.

-Te amo...te..amo, Hannibal...

Los dedos de Hannibal acariciaban con desesperación sus rizos y sus pómulos. 

Lo estaba perdiendo...

-No...Will...resiste...lucha.

Entre cada pausa Hannibal lo besaba.

En un momento ambos se miraron a los ojos y Will sonrió. Miró hacia la noche estrellada y susurró.

-Quiero vivir...

Su pecho no se movía. Hacia unos segundos que miraba hacia arriba y no parpadeaba. Sus hermosos ojos azules ya no brillaban más.

Hannibal cerró sus ojos y besó sus labios por última vez. Una lágrima cayó en la mejilla de Will.

Hannibal se giró hacia el mar , una luz tenue de un bote iluminaba hacia donde ellos estaban.


	2. Chapter 2

  
-No llores por mi , Cathy...yo ya no quiero vivir.. 

Sonrió débilmente y cerró sus ojos. Las manos de la mujer tomaron con fuerza las muñecas delgadas. No había pulso. Rompió a llorar.

-No...mmmm...

Cathy lloraba desconsolada junto al cuerpo demacrado del su otrora amigo. Había luchado tanto...por tanto tiempo..estaba cansado. Cathy lo entendía..pero aún así dolía demasiado.

Levantó su cabeza del regazo inerte, después de llorar por varios minutos. Lo miró con ternura y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

-Adiós...amigo...

Sonrió triste. El habría querido que ella no lo viese irse así. Pero ella no podía dejarlo solo...dejarlo ir...solo..

De pronto...

El pecho del hombre se infló nuevamente como si inhalara al máximo para expandir sus pulmones y salió un quejido de dolor al tiempo que el cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante para dejarse caer de nuevo en la cama.

La pobre mujer gritó muy fuerte y saltó hacia atrás, alejándose de la cama para retroceder y chocar con la pared de la habitación.

Serían los estertores de muerte?. gritaría de dolor con su último aliento?.

No...el hombre se sentó nuevamente tras soltar las sábanas y cayó sobre las almohadas nuevamente...respirando un poco agitado. Los ojos de Cathy se llenaron de lágrimas. Casí no podía respirar.

-Lee?...

El joven levantó la mirada y la miró con extrañeza mientras escaneaba la habitación y luego sus ojos se posaron en ella.. Aún temblando contra la pared.

-Dónde...estoy?... Quién.. Quién es usted?  
Dijo con una voz suave, pero con la fortaleza que una vez perdió su amigo en los últimos días de agonía.

Cathy se desmayó.

  
*

  
Las siguientes horas fueron brumosas. El alma le dolía por haber abandonado el cuerpo de su amado en aquella playa. Chiyo lo subió al bote y partieron de inmediato. 

Sería mejor si encontraran el cuerpo de Will?. Seria tratado como un héroe? O lo demonizarían después de su muerte? Le traería paz a su viuda?...o dolor a Jack?..

Al principio no le importaba...no podía sentir nada...ni sentimientos...ni dolor físico..cuando Chiyo lo sanaba...No había nada que sentir. Dentro de su cuerpo no era más que un vacío oscuro y frío...

Mientras instruía a Chiyo como cocer sus heridas...pensaba en todo el tiempo que estuvo al lado de Will..desde el inicio..y su mente le dió un nuevo propósito..recordo todos los rostros de las personas que una vez le hicieron daño o lo subestimaron...

  
*

  
Una noche. Dos días después, en una cabaña apartada dentro de los indomables bosques de Alaska, un hombre miraba la luna.

Una enorme cicatriz cruzaba la mitad de su alma.

Tomó aire y exaló..una nube de condensación flotó por unos segundos y se deshizo.

  
*

  
Will estaba cansado. Habían sido dos días interminables de exámenes y mas que suficiente sobreprotección de la mujer que decía ser su amiga.

Aparentemente ahora era otra persona...pero Will aún tenía sus memorias y recuerdos intactos...no así la del cuerpo que ahora ocupaba.

Ahora estaba frente al espejo del baño, en la habitación donde los medicos lo habían ingresado para hacer más estudios. Todos los cuales habían concluido en una remisión total...

Un milagro...

Will solo quería irse de ahí..

No había hablado mucho. Más por que trataba de averiguar todo sobre el cuerpo del que ahora era huésped. La mujer, Cathy, parecía estar aliviada, pero se había puesto más sobria al saber que el no recordaba nada del hombre llamado Lee Fallon.

El había muerto en esa cama...y Will había obtenido una segunda oportunidad..

Pensaba en como podría buscar a Hannibal... mientras se miraba al espejo. Sus manos delgadas recorrían sus facciones... increíblemente similares a las de su antiguo cuerpo..pero mostraban las huellas del sufrimiento que le había causado el cáncer.

Estaba demacrado..

Will suspiró... en cuanto pudiese estar solo de nuevo y obtener dinero, trataría de encontrar a Hannibal...  
Lo primero que podía hacer era regresar al castillo...Chiyo al menos debía saber de sus posibles escondites. 

*

  
-Estás seguro...que estás bien?...digo..lo único que has hecho es poner tu departamento patas arriba.. creí que.. estarías feliz..

Will dejó de buscar entre los papeles que había en un gabinete. Suspiró. La mujer tenía buenas intenciones y seguramente quiso mucho a Lee, pero en ese momento will solo quería encontrar algún documento con información bancaria o algo de dinero.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo. Y miró h sus manos.

-Cathy...

Cathy se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó las manos.

-Quieres hacer yoga?...ir a catar vinos?...haremos todas las cosas que te gustan...

Un borde de desesperación se notaba en sus palabras.

Will la miro a los ojos. Su antiguo yo no habría podido...antes de Hannibal..pero ahora no tenía miedo... había cambiado...era mas fuerte y mejor...

-Cathy...ya no soy el Lee que conociste...no me gustan las mismas cosas...solo estoy...tratando de encontrar algo que me lleve a mis raíces ...saber si tengo familia..

Will mintió sin apartarle la mirada. Era más facil ahora que tenía un propósito.

-No tenías...yo era tu única amiga...a veces quisiera que recobraras la memoria...y otras veces ...quisiera que no...sufriste mucho...lo siento...

Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Cathy le conmovieron un poco...la empatia...lo había limitado muchas veces... ésta vez no.

  
Will la abrazo.


	3. Chapter 3

Horas después, cuando cathy había agotado todas sus lágrimas y Will estaba al borde de la impaciencia , la mujer se había retirado a descansar. Bajo la promesa de que vendría al día siguiente, Will accedió almorzar con ella.

Ella obvio que en algún punto ella había sentido algo por él.

Lo que le había contado de sobre como era el antiguo Lee...era diametralmente opuesto a la personalidad de Will. Al menos delante de ella no tenía que fingir. Pero si cruzaba caminos con algún conocido de su vida anterior... sería de ayuda. Después de todo este cuerpo se parecía demasiado al suyo.

Entre papeles descubrió que tenía una cuenta bancaria algo robusta y que habría sido heredada a Cathy en caso de su muerte. Bueno ...ahora necesitaba ese dinero. 

Respiró profundo y empezó a teclear en su laptop un anuncio de venta de su departamento , mientras pensaba en el "obsequio" que había dejado para Hannibal en el castillo. Todavía estaría ahi?..Chiyo aún estaría ahi?. Suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina.

Cenó algo ligero. Estaba un poco cansado. Se había abstenido de buscar en internet algo relacionado a Hannibal , El Caníbal. Lo que pudo saber era lo que había visto por televisión.

Habían encontrado un par de días despues, el cuerpo del joven ex perfilador del FBI, Will graham, en la playa...la policía había descubierto el cuerpo horas despues de haber procesado la escena en la casa... Y la del Hada de los dientes.

Will sintió curiosidad....sobre si Freddie Lounds habría conseguido alguna fotografia de su cuerpo. Esperaba que no. Ella no lo dejaría en paz ni en la muerte.

Sus uñas golpeteaban sobre la superficie de la laptop cerrada. Puso sus platos en el fregadero y fue a ducharse. 

  
Aun tenía que planear un hitinerario de destinos turísticos populares para darle forma a su coartada. No podía ir directamente a Lituania. Se vería sospechoso. Jack iría detrás de él de inmediato. 

Debía saltar de país en país y luego se desviaría por tierra hacia Lituania. viajaría en clase económica todo el tiempo y se dejaría la barba y su cabello corto. Lee sería su persona... hasta que encontrara a Hannibal.

  
*

  
Hannibal entró a la cabaña con su carga de salmones. Se rascó la barba y luego pasó su mano por los cabellos largos en su nuca. Aunque no tenía animo de arreglar su apariencia, esto le había servido para mimetizarse entre los habitantes del pueblo cada vez que iba por provisiones.

Chiyo le había buscado ropas comodas y baratas así como botas de trabajo y ropas de invierno. Jack no podría reconocerlo a simple vista.

-Debo irme...

Hannibal miró a Chiyo con ternura.

-Gracias, Chiyo...

-No vendrás...

No fue una pregunta. Hannibal no iría con ella. 

-Tengo algo que hacer antes...

Chiyo asintió y colgó su mochila al hombro. Tomaría la motoneta y la vendería en el pueblo y se marcharía del continente. Hannibal podía usar la camioneta mientras permanecía en ese lugar.

Hannibal se movería ... terminaría sus asuntos y tal vez... volvería a Lituania.. Solo el tiempo lo diría.

  
*

  
-Estás seguro?... Aún están estudiando tu caso... podrías hacer más por ayudar a otros pacientes quedándote...por que...por que ahora?...

Will la miró con compasión...pero su corazón le urgía a ir... debía tratar de encontrarlo...no quería esperar otro mes más... estaba cansado de exámenes y estudios y doctores interesados en escribir libros y artículos sobre su milagrosa recuperación...

Cathy fijo su mirada en la taza de café en sus manos. Will miró a su alrededor. Debía convencerla de que estaría bien...para que evitara contactarlo despues o que armara un escándalo cuando perdiera contacto. No necesitaba atención en ese momento.

El café estaba llenándose de gente. El ruido y los olores lo abrumaban, pero disimuló.

-Si...estoy seguro... no te preocupes... viajare y escribiré... será como un viaje de redescubrimiento... podría incluirte en mi libro .. "Las memorias de un renacido".

Dijo con humor al final. Cathy rió y se limpió las lagrimas. Por las conversaciones , los objetos personales y con ayuda de su empatia había logrado entrar en el papel del antiguo Lee por momentos..lo necesario para no alterar a Cathy.

-Prometeme que estarás en contacto..me llamarás?...

-No...te enviaré postales desde donde esté...a la antigua.. será algo así como "Comer, rezar, amar", pero más gay...

Cathy no dejaba de reír. Will suspiró internamente. La había convencido. 

Durante las siguientes horas hablaron de los sitios más populares en Europa. Pero Will no dejaba de pensar en un solitario y lúgubre castillo.


	4. Chapter 4

  
El agua caía como cascada sobre su cuerpo. Will se miraba en el cristal de la puerta deslizante. Sus manos rozaron los lugares de su antiguo cuerpo que habían sido marcados por las decisiones que había tomado en su vida anterior...por Hannibal.

Y ahora..esas marcas.. ya no estaban.

Se sentía extrañamente desconectado. Sus dedos acariciaron sus hombros...donde debian estar la cicatriz de bala de su juventud en la policía de New Orleans...y la que recibió en aquella plaza..

Sonrió pensando en que a pesar del dolor..pudo concentrarse en el calor de los brazos de Hannibal. En ese momento en el que sacaba la navaja...no estaba seguro que haría con ella...fue un impulso..se la habría devuelto como un memento?...o le habría dado otra "sonrisa" a Hannibal, como la de su vientre?...

Su mente lo llevó a ese momento e imaginó un final diferente. Sus dedos tocaron la barbilla suave y subieron hasta la patilla..la respiración de Hannibal entrecortada...la navaja en la mano de Will dibujaba una leve linea roja en la otra mejilla.

Una gota de sangre se deslizaba lentamente por la brillante hoja de la navaja curva.

La respiración de Will se agitó...su mano tomaba su miembro.. masturbándose lentamente. Cerro los ojos.

-mmm...ahhhh...

Después de varios minutos de suave estimulación, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par...terminaba en su mano...pensando en como su lengua perseguía aquella gota en la navaja...tan cerca de los labios de Hannibal.. rozando...

*

  
Después de viajar por varios países que se consideraban destinos turísticos Will terminó en el antiguo castillo Lecter.

Había sido difícil. Cansado de largos e interminables días en lugares abarrotados de personas simulando que tomaba fotografías. Revisaba las noticias de Estados Unidos, cada noche, esperando encontrar una pequeña señal de si el FBI aún buscaba a Hannibal o si había algún avistamiento en los pasados meses.

Encontró un par de artículos sobre su muerte. Uno de ellos era un recuerto de la historia conocida de los asesinatos de Hannibal terminando en su muerte como rehén a manos del canibal.

El segundo era de Tattle Crime. Freddie había juntado los eventos desde el escape de Hannibal y el hada de los dientes para culminar en la muerte del perfilador como resultados de un suicidio al rehusarse a escapar con el caníbal después de la fallida casería de su familia adoptiva.

Molly se había rehusado a hablar con Freddie. En cambio la seudo periodista había volcado la humillación en el fallecido. Ofendiendo su memoria. 

Semanas después de la publicación. Freddie había sido arrestada por evasión fiscal. Will sospechaba que era una trama de Jack. Probablemente por el acoso a su ex familia que ahora eran testigos en el programa de protección. La pelirroja seguramente los había encontrado. Al menos eso le debía Will a Jack.

Suspiró. Ya no podía preocuparse por su antigua vida. Debía encontrar a Hannibal. Pero Chiyo no parecía estar por ningún lado.

Había recorrido casi toda la propiedad. Estaba exhausto y empezaba a hacer frío. Se sentó en el suelo frente al obsequio que alguna vez dejó para Hannibal.

El hombre libélula.

Will colocó su mochila a un lado y empezó a preparar su saco de dormir. La atmósfera del lugar cambio repentinamente.

Will se puso de pie frente al hombre libélula y espero a que no le disparan por la espalda. 

-Te pareces a él...pero no lo eres...

La voz de Chiyo susurraba en medio de la oscuridad en algún punto detrás de Will.

-Noo... volví para buscarlo...  
-No te dejare matarlo...

Will suspiró mientras parpadeaba las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Morí por él... ahora...no quiero vivir sin él...

Will se giró.

Chiyo dió un paso y salio de la oscuridad. Chiyo lo observaba de pies a cabeza.

-La última vez te dí un ejemplo de como podías acercarte a él...sin usar la violencia...pero no entendiste...  
-No...por que creí que después de besarme me dirías donde estaba...

Chiyo frunció el ceño.

-Ibas a apuñalarlo...en la plaza.  
-Iba a devolverle la navaja con la que me marcó...

Esto último lo dijo entre lágrimas . Chiyo retrocedió para ser envuelta en las sombras. Ya ni la luz de la fogata que había hecho Will, llegaba hasta donde ella estaba.

Will se limpió las lágrimas. Cuando creyó que la mujer no le diría nada sobre el paradero de Hannibal, escucho su voz bastante lejos.

El corazón de Will empezó a latir con fuerza. Era el nombre de una pequeña localidad. 

Tomó su teléfono y tomó varias fotos para mostrarle a Hannibal , en caso de que no pudiesen volver al derruido castillo en el futuro.

La esperanza le dio ánimos. 


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de ir a Alaska, Will decidió pasar pasar unos días turisteando. Desde Lithuania viajó en tren a otro país, para despistar. Tampoco quería ir directo a donde estaba Hannibal, en caso de que estuviese siendo seguido. Después de todo, el parecido con su antiguo cuerpo era asombroso.

Un día en Francia, se dirigía a un café cercano a su hotel cuando su cuerpo entero se congeló.

Jack Crawford estaba caminado en la calle opuesta. Estaba vestido como cualquier turista. La edad y las penas se reflejaban en su rostro.

Lo observó oculto detrás de un pilar de una tienda. Parecía ser una coincidencia. Después de todo aquí fue donde conoció a Bella. Will suspiró y pensó en actuar como Lee habría actuando en esa ocasión si el agente retirado se le aproximaba.

Siguió su camino hacia el café.

Después de veinte minutos de estar degustando un delicioso capuchino y un divino postre, mientras leía el diario, notó como Jack entraba al café.

Fue cómico ver como se reflejaba una miríada de emociones en el rostro de su ex jefe en la mesa de cristal que Will ocupaba. Éste último continuó sorbiendo su capuchino, mientras daba la vuelta a otra página del diario.

Jack parecía genuinamente sorprendido. Will lo ignoró y tomó una postura más acorde con los videos que había visto de Lee.

Jack se acercó a su mesa. Will levantó la vista ante el extraño y se quito los lentes de sol para colocarlos sobre su cabeza.

-Will...  
-Umm..perdon?..  
-No puede ser...

Will levantó una ceja y un segundo después sonrió coqueto. Bajó el periódico y apoyó su rostro en la palma de una mano. Moviendo su pestañas seductoramente le contestó.

-Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar...daddy..?.

El rostro de miseria de Jack cambió a incredulidad y luego a triste aceptación. Desvió la mirada a un lado.

-ehhmmm..no...me recordó a alguien que conocí.  
-Espero que hayan sido buenos recuerdos entónces...

Will seguía coqueteando. Jack tragó grueso y pregunto si podía sentarse. Will hizo un gesto con su mano para señalarle que podía tomar asiento.

Jack llamó a un mesero.

-Un expresso por favor...amm quieres algo?..

Will sonrió. 

-No gracias ,estoy bien.

Cuando el mesero se fué, Will ya no deseaba seguir con la actuación. Quería que Jack se fuera.

-amm...disculpa bebé, no es que no seas mi tipo...por que eres grande y velludo, a como me gustan...pero no acostumbro a dormir con hombres casados..

Dijo Will mientras señalaba el anillo de matrimonio en la mano de Jack. Will sintió una punzada de empatia. Después de tanto tiempo tras la muerte de Bella, Jack aún usaba su anillo.

Jack tartamudeó un poco su respuesta mientras el mesero llegó para servirle su café y se retiró.

-ahh..no.no.noo.. ésto es un malentendido. ..es solo que me recuerdas a alguien que .. murió..

Jack se piso las manos sobre su rostro y su voz se entecortó.

-Dios...me arrepiento de tantas cosas...

Will entristeció un poco. Pensó en lo duro que debió haber sido para Molly reconocerlo en la mesa de autopsias. En Jack descubriendo la sabana que cubría su cadáver frente al Brian y Zeller..

-Tuviste...culpa en su muerte?...

Las manos de Jack calleron lentamente a la mesa y las cerró formando puños. Sus nudillos palidecieron por la fuerza con la que apretaba. Su mirada permaneció baja, en la mesa de cristal.

-En parte... sí..mucha...yo lo presioné y lo presioné...y cuando se alejó por un tiempo... volví y continúe presionándolo...ahora ya no está...quien menos merecía ese fin...ya no está...

-oh...lo siento mucho...yo..yo me parezco a él?..tanto?...

-Si...pero... disculpa me..mi nombre es Jack Crawford..

Will aceptó la mano estrechada hacia él y se presentó. Un poco de lastima pesaba en su estómago, pero no lo suficiente como para consolar a Jack. Después de todo sus palabras eran ciertas y debía asumir sus culpas. Will no sería manipulado de nuevo. Tenía el control de su vida nuevamente. 

-Lee Fallon. Un placer.  
-Que haces por acá, Lee?.  
-ah...tomo un año sabático después de una milagrosa remisión ...de... cáncer...casi muero hace unos meses..  
-Ya veo. Felicidades...por tu recuperación. 

Will sonrió y ambos levantaron sus tazas en señal de brindis.

-Tienes algún hermano...alguien de apellido Graham en la familia?...  
-Uhh..nop..soy hijo único.. mi madre abandonó a mi padre cuando era un niño y mi viejo murió de un infarto antes de que me diagnosticaran...hace más de una década.. y perdí la comunicación con mis abuelos en la adolescencia...cuando salí del closet.. papá tampoco los contacto de nuevo, el me apoyó.

-Oh...lo siento..

Will levanto los hombros en señal de desinterés.

-Nah..no importa..siento no ser el hermano perdido de tu amigo..  
-No.. está bien..lo superaré ...con el tiempo...gracias por la charla. No quise interrumpir tu día.. buena suerte..

Jack dejó el dinero de su bebida en la mesa mientras se levantaba. Will se despidió, suspirando internamente de alivio.

-Adiós..

Jack inclinó su sombrero y se retiró por donde había venido.

Esa noche Will quemó las ropas que uso ese día, en un basurero de un suburbio. Miraba como las flamas consumían lo último que estuvo en contacto con su pasado.

Era hora de avanzar.


	6. Chapter 6

Will suspiró. El aire gélido condensaba su aliento. Estaba de píe en el porche de la cabaña. Había revisado cada habitación. No había señales de que alguien viviese en ella desde hacia meses tal vez un año. 

Will estuvo casi seguro de que encontraría a Hannibal ahí. Había preguntado en la tienda local si había llegado un amigo suyo mayor con acento extranjero. El anciano dueño de la tienda le había dicho que el hombre se parecía al hermitaño Cliff. Era mayor tenía barba y un leve acento extranjero, y la mirada profunda de alguien que había perdido a su familia en un accidente en verdad.

Los ojos de Will se llenaron de lágrimas que no dejó caer. Dijo que era su mejor amigo y que había huído por causa del dolor dejándolo todo atrás. Que solo quería encontrarlo y saber si estaba bien.

El anciano le tuvo compasión y dió unas palmaditas a su mano. Las lágrimas eran parte actuación, parte alivio por haberlo encontrado.

Le dió la dirección y una bolsa de galletas de avena para que se las llevara a Cliff.

Ahora Will volvía a entrar a la cabaña. Se dejó caer en el sofá viejo de la pequeña y austera sala. Cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior.

Había llegado tarde.

Hannibal ya se había ido.

*

  
No recordaba como había llegado a la cama. Estaba bocabajo. Abrió los ojos lentamente. A un lado de la cama había una mesa de noche. Una mano colocó un arma sobre ella. Will empezó a respirar rápido. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada. 

Frente a la mesa de noche alguien sacaba del bolsillo de sus pantalones una navaja curva. Esas manos ..esas venas..no podría olvidarlas nunca.

Will se sorprendió. Quiso ver hacia arriba. Pero fue inmovilizado en un segundo por el peso del otro sobre su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Los había cerrado por el impacto. La navaja curva estaba ante su naríz.

Luego, una voz que deseó escuchar durante muchos meses, susurró en su oído.  
-Will...

  
Will jadeó un poco. Sabia que no debía moverse. Cualquier forcejeo significaría luchar contra Hannibal. La punta de la navaja empezó a rozar suavemente su mejilla bajando por su mandíbula hasta su cuello.

El cuerpo encima suyo se acomodó. Pudo sentir un beso en su nuca. Cerró los ojos ante la sensual presión. La mano que no tenía la navaja en su cuello bajaba desde sus costillas hasta su cadera.

En que momento Hannibal lo había desnudado?. Seguramente lo había sedado. Sintió los labios de Hannibal en su hombro. Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo. Su miembro se endureció por completo y gimió.

De pronto sintió como era penetrado por el miembro de Hannibal. Contuvo la respiración tras una aspiración rápida.

Hannibal lo penetraba muy lentamente. Todo el cuerpo de Will estaba tenso. Era una mezcla de dolor y placer mientras pulgada por pulgada iba adentrándose más y más.

Cuando estuvo completamente situado dentro de Will, Hannibal dió la primera embestida con fuerza. Will gritó.

  
Se sentó de golpe en el sofá. Sudando y sorprendido , viendo a su alrededor. Aún estaba solo. Se había quedado dormido.

Pasó sus manos por sus rizos cortos que lentamente empezaban a crecer de nuevo y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas. Su respiración iba regresando a la normalidad lentamente. Apretó los dientes y haló de su cabello sintiendo la frustración alimentar el enojo.

Se levantó rápidamente para ir a tomar una ducha. 

  
Esa noche durmió en la cama de Hannibal.

Por la mañana pensaría en que hacer.


	7. Chapter 7

Los pies descalzos temblaban dando las últimas patadas..los sonidos de asfixia y borboteo en la garganta llenaban la habitación..

Hannibal observaba con un poco de fascinación y gozo los últimos estertores de muerte que sacudían el cuerpo pálido de la pelirroja.

La toalla húmeda aún yacía en el suelo después de varios minutos.

La pantalla de la laptop con un reportaje sin terminar..el cursor parpadeaba sobre el nombre Graham..

Eran el último artículo difamatorio sobre Will.

Aun después de muerto, Freddie Lounds no podía dejar ir a Will Graham en paz. Sus últimas notas habían sido como pequeñas espinas venenosas en la sangre del canibal.

Todos grotescos y vulgares. Manchando la memoria de su amado..todo para lograr una reacción de él o del FBI...

Freddie no conocía los escrupulos e ignoraba el significado de la palabra dignidad.

Las manos venosas del caníbal sostenían la soga alrededor de su delgado cuello. 

Aun brotaban leves silbidos de la garganta de la seudo-periodista.

La cabeza de Hannibal estaba inclinada hacia atrás. Sus ojos cerrados. Saboreando el momento. Sus demás sentidos enfocados en la mortífera escena. Pero en su mente solo habían imágenes de Will...en vida..

Will ...

Una lágrima bajaba lentamente por su mejilla...

Las manos de Freddy cayeron ...colgando...sin vida..

Días después, Hannibal caminaba lentamente con un maleta en el hombro hacia el hogar de su infancia...donde fantasmas de su pasado rondaban los pasillos del lúgubre castillo..

Un fantasma más lo acompañaría en su estadía.

  
*

  
Jack leía el periódico en la mesa de su cocina. Una taza de café a su derecha y un plato vacío en el centro de la mesa. Algunas migajas de pan y restos de mantequilla marchaban la superficie de porcelana.

Un pequeño ramo de flores recibía los primeros rayos matutinos del sol junto a la ventana entreabierta. La brisa movía levemente las traslúcidas cortinas blancas.

En la mesa, junto a la taza casi vacía de café estaba un celular con el fondo de pantalla de una sonriente y joven Bella...recordatorio de que algo en esta vida había sido bueno.

Ahora Jack se sentía vacío. 

La muerte de Will le había traído frescos recuerdos de Miriam Lass....alguien más a quien le había fallado...

Sus ojos se detuvieron en un artículo pequeño.

La periodista Freddy Lounds se había suicidado.

Después de una serie de artículos sobre el difunto perfilador del FBI Will Graham, que no habían calado en el interés del público y dos demandas por difamación y acoso por parte de la viuda.

La mirada de Jack se desvió a la pantalla de su teléfono. Una sonriente Bella le devolvía la mirada. Pensó en Lee. En segundas oportunidades. En que por primera vez Hannibal y él tenían algo en común.

Ambos sufrían la muerte de un ser amado.

El purgatorio de sus pecados...

Se levantó de la mesa con taza y periódico en mano. Colocó la taza en el fregadero y miró por unos segundos el rostro de la pelirroja en escala de grises.

El periódico cayó en el basurero de la cocina. Jack dió media vuelta.

  
*

Hannibal estaba de pie. No se había movido en varios minutos. Su mirada observaba cada maravilloso detalle absorbiendo el significado detrás de cada trozo de cristal.

El rostro y las extremidades ya estaban momificadas. 

  
La luz del sol se colaba por grietas en las paredes de ladrillo antiguo y rebotaba en los cristales formando hermosos halos de luz. Los trozos de botellas eran como prismas improvisados.

Era hermoso.

  
Comprendiendo el significado del regalo de Will, Hannibal cerró sus ojos. Guardaría cada detalle en su palacio mental.

Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras permanecía en silencio.

Detrás de sí escuchó los pasos de Chiyo acercándose. Luego su voz en susurros.

-Volvió de los muertos...te espera en la cabaña...

Hannibal se limpió las lágrimas y se giró lentamente.

Una sonrisa triste en su rostro le hacía parecer mayor de lo que era.

Caminó hacia ella y colocó sus manos en los hombros de ésta.

Beso su frente.

Luego camino sin decir palabra con pasos rápidos ...lejos de allí.


	8. Chapter 8

Al siguiente día, Will aún no sabía que hacer. Decidió dejar de pensar en el mañana mientras recorría la casa.

Arreglaba lo que necesitaba arreglarse. Limpió. Sacudió y preparó un almuerzo ligero. Cada vez que su mirada pasaba por una silla o la cama, imaginaba a Hannibal leyendo o mirando a la distancia.

Comió solo una parte de lo que preparó y dejó el resto para después. No tenía ánimo. Decidió ir por leña al cobertizo.

Cuando abrió la puerta se dió cuenta que ya era de noche.

Cuanto tiempo había estado buscando el fantasma de Hannibal entre los rincones de la casa?.

Suspiró. Hacia frío. Cerró los ojos un momento.

Los abrió nuevamente. Iba a dar un paso al frente y bajar las escaleras cuando notó delante de él a unos metros en la oscuridad ... una silueta.

Los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron. Los latidos de su corazon se aceleraron.

La figura avanzó lentamente hasta salir de la penumbra. 

Era un hombre de cabello canoso , largo y recogido en un moño. Tenía bigotes y barba algo descuidados. Pero sus ojos...

El rojo almendrado de sus ojos brillaba...

Debajo del aparentemente descuidado exterior se escondía un depredador. Will podía verlo claramente en sus ojos.

No podía creer lo que veía. Su mente estaba en blanco.

Lentamente empezó a retroceder hasta que entró a la cabaña nuevamente, dejando la puerta abierta.

Se sentó en el sofá mientras se quitaba torpemente el abrigo. Su mirada perdida en el suelo de la cabaña.

Escuchó unos pasos que entraban a la cabaña seguidos de el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y en la periferia pudo ver al hombre caminando hacia él.

Su corazon latía muy rápido. Era él o estaba imaginando cosas?... seguía dormido?... Aún soñaba con él?...Will cerro varias veces los ojos, apretándolos como tratando de desvanecer un espejismo.

Hannibal se paro frente a él. Muy despacio se arrodilló y tomó las mejillas de Will en sus manos.

No podía ser posible.. había detalles que no encajaban. La peca en la base del cuello de Will, no estaba. Tampoco la de su mejilla, ni la de al lado de su ojo...el lunar en su mandíbula bajo la barba tampoco.

Sus dedos rozaron la frente de Will. Acariciando a su paso el lugar donde debía estar la marca de la cierra.

Ya no estaba.

Will respiraba agitadamente, mientras Hannibal apenas respiraba. Era como ver a un clon, pero sin las marcas de su tiempo juntos, las cicatrices y huellas de la vida pasada.

Hannibal frunció el ceño.

-Will?...

Will se levantó y Hannibal hizo lo mismo retrocediendo un paso. Will lo tomó por el cuello de la camina. Sus puños arruinaban la tela por la fuerza con la que apretaba. Estaba lívido. Dijo entre dientes.

\- Will?...Eso es todo lo que me dices.? TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HE TENIDO QUE PASAR?..! TODO LO QUE...SOLO PARA ENCONTRARTE!..TODOS LOS DESVIOS Y MENTIRAS Y NOCHES SIN DORMIR PENSANDO QUE ME TOMARÍA AÑOS ENCONTRARTE?!.

Hannibal lo tomo por la fuerza con sus manos en ambos brazos y enroscó la pantorrilla en la de Will haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Lo arrojó golpeando con todo el peso de su cuerpo delgado el suelo de la sala.

Will se mareo por el sorpresivo movimiento. Pero al menos había levantado la cabeza antes de que golpeara contra el suelo. Pero sus hombros absorbieron todo su peso. Cerró los ojos al dolor y aspiró por la sorpresa.

Cuando abrió los ojos Hannibal estaba encima de él , de rodillas. Sus ojos lo escudriñaron un segundo y después con fuerza y frustración sus manos levantaron la camisa de Will violentamente. Segundos después casi rompió la tela al bajarle los pantalones.

Will estaba asustado...pero tambien exitado. Su vientre expuesto y sus boxer lo suficientemente abajo como para mostrar el vello púbico.

Una mano de Hannibal sostenía la camisa en un puño y la otra el borde de los boxers.

Will estaba completamente erecto.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos .

Hannibal se levantó rápido para caminar alejándose de Will, quien aún estaba en el suelo anonadado.

Hannibal susurro.

-No eres él...no puedes ser él...

Hannibal se quedo de pie junto a la ventana de la sala, mirando nevar. Sus dedos rozaban sus labios. Estaba pensativo.

Will reaccionó y se incorporó lentamente. Bajó su camisa y se abrochó los pantalones incomodamente. Dijo en voz baja.

-Yo tampoco podía creerlo...pero aquí estoy...

Hannibal suspiró. Cruzó los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos. Will permanecía de pie a unos pasos detrás de él.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Will caminaba de un lado a otro en una linea recta nerviosamente. Sus manos recorrieron su cabello. El silencio se estrechó por un momento. Solo los pasos de Will se escuchaban en la cabaña y luego Hannibal dijo en voz baja. 

-Calmate..

Will se detuvo . No sabía si se lo decia a él o a sí mismo, y lo miró frustrado. Ésta no era la manera en como se imaginó reencontrandose con Hannibal. Parecía que en cualquier momento el ex doctor saldría por la puerta para no volver. La frustración se convirtió en enojo. Will perdió los estribos. Apretaba los puños.

-QUE ME CALME!...NO ME CALmmmm...

Como un rayo, Hannibal lo tomó por la base del craneo con fuerza con una de sus manos y con la otra en la espalda baja de Will acerco sus cuerpos .

Hannibal no lo soltaba...no lo debajaba respirar...solo tomaba y tomaba de sus labios. En segundos Will dejó de luchar y abrió su boca. Era un beso frenético.

Después de varios segundos en que sus lenguas se encontraban ... comunicando el anhelo..la soledad..el ansia..la desesperación.

Will lo empujó.

Lo empujo con fuerza.

Ambos se separaron.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos y la voz quebrada le recriminó.

-Morí...y... volví a nacer...por tí... 

Las manos de Will temblaban. Cerradas en puño tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos.. las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-En los ultimos segundos...me di cuen...cuenta que ... te todo el dolor, todo el resentimiento, la fascinación, el poder..yo..te amaba ..

  
Hannibal lo tomo de nuevo por la cintura. Ambos brazos envolviendo el cuerpo del Will con fuerza contra el propio. Ambas palmas en sus homoplatos .

-NO!...DEJAME HABLAR...YO...

Las palmas de Will presionaban los hombros de Hannibal para empujarlo...pero simplemente no podía zafarse. Siempre había sido tan fuerte?, O su cuerpo nuevo aun estaba débil?...

-No...

Will lo miró confundido. Dejó de empujarlo. Hannibal volvió a hablar. Con esa voz dura y aterradora que sólo sus víctimas debieron haber escuchado.

-No te dejare ir...no esta vez...nunca ..más...

Hannibal procedió a invadir la boca de Will con urgencia...con desesperacion. Sus dientes chocaban. Su lengua se enrroscaba atrapando la del otro. Will quería resistir. Debía sacar todo lo que tenía por decir...todo lo que tenía adentro. Pero Hannibal no lo soltaba. 

Will se rindió y devolvió el beso finalmente. Un brazo de Hannibal rodeó sus hombros y el otro presionó más aún su espalda baja. Sus cuerpos muy juntos empezaban a moverse inconscientemente buscando fricción. 

Cuando la erección de Hannibal rozó la de Will, éste último soltó un gemido necesitado en la boca del otro.

Hannibal los maniobró hasta que la espalda de Will chocó contra la pared. Una de sus piernas se introdujo entre las del ex perfilador y empezó a estimularlo con prisa. Para sacar más deliciosos gemidos de placer de los labios de éste mientras él los consumía de su boca.

Las uñas de Will se enterraban en las brazos de Hannibal, quien tenía los codos apoyados a ambos lados de la cabeza de Will en la pared de madera.

Cuando Will necesitó respirar, desvió su rostro a un lado, lo que Hannibal aprovechó para empezar a dejar marcas de succión en el pálido cuello, en su pulso. Sus erecciones cubiertas se rozaban.

Will gemía. Se estaba acercando muy rápidamente al orgasmo. Las sensaciones eran muy intensas. Sus brazos pasaron por debajo de los de Hannibal. Sus manos encontraron los hombros del otro, sosteniéndose como para no caer del precipicio de placer...la caída era inminente...

Entónces, una de las manos de Hannibal apartó bruscamente la tela del cuello de la camisa de Will.

Lo mordió.

Entre su cuello y el hombro, sus dientes se hundieron en la delicada piel. No lo suficiente como para desgarrar, pero sí para hacerlo sangrar.

Will llego al orgásmo.

Sus gemidos entrecortados le recordaban a Hannibal otra escena como ésta, ya antes vivida...en una cocina..con Will ... sangrando en sus brazos...mientras una navaja en lugar de sus colmillos, perforada la piel del otro.

Los mismos sonidos, esta vez evocaban deseo en lugar de dolor...

La lengua de Hannibal limpiaba una y otra vez la marca de restos de sangre. Will hiseo de dolor , pero no dijo nada, solo hundió su nariz en el cuello del otro.

Recordo de repente que Hannibal no había terminado. Con voz tímida preguntó.

-Tú?...

Hannibal lo miró posesivamente y sin mediar palabra tomó su mano y empezó a llevarlo hacia la habitación donde estaba su cama.


	9. Chapter 9

Abrigos y zapatos dibujaban un rastro hacía el cuarto principal.

En la habitación contra la puerta cerrada , Hannibal besaba a Will mientras éste último trataba de quitarse los pantalones que estaban en sus pantorrillas usando sus pies. Sus manos estaban ocupadas levantando el grueso sweater de lana de Hannibal.

El hombre mayor dejó de besarlo para permitirle sacar la prenda por encima de su cabeza. De inmediato cayó de rodillas ante Will.

Hannibal haló la ropa interior de Will y los pantalones que estaba en sus tobillos. Luego se desnudo por completo. 

Ambos estaban de pie uno frente al otro. Hannibal admiraba a sus anchas el cuerpo frente a él. Will aún seguia apoyándose en la puerta.

Todo fue tan rápido que Will apenas pudo aspirar aire por la sorpresa. Hannibal lo levanto por las nalgas y lo arrojó con fuerza hacia la cama.

Will rebotó con un uff en el centro de la cama. Aún con los ojos cerrados y apoyándose en sus codos para levantarse un poco, sintió como Hannibal se colocaba encima de él.

Abrió los ojos.

-Es posible que sea...brusco..no trates de detenerme, Will.

El joven hombre se sonrojó y abrió los ojos un poco ante la sentencia dicha con tanta naturalidad. Hannibal siempre tendría ese gusto por ejercer dominio... Aún en la cama. Cambiaria ese aspecto de su ser en algunos años o la piel de Will mostraría las marcas de su violento amor?..

Después de un par de segundos, Will asintió.

Se acostó por completo en la cama y sus manos recorrieron el abdómen de Hannibal subiendo hasta llegar a sus pectorales. Luego enterró las uñas en el vello del pecho para hacer el mismo recorrido en reversa, esta vez dejando marcas rojizas en la piel del caníbal.

Hannibal gruñía bajo y mostró sus colmillos mientras cerraba sus ojos a la sensación. Luego los abrió de golpe y se estiró para buscar en la mesa de noche una botella plástica generica.

*

  
Las manos de Will se aferraban a la almohada debajo de su cabeza. Sus ojos cerrados en éxtasis mientras los dedos de Hannibal lo preparaban.

Tenía las piernas abiertas. La mano de Hannibal que no estaba dentro de su cuerpo recorría sensualmente la longitud de su muslo una y otra vez. Acariciaba con el pulgar la entrepierna, derrier y perineo haciendo que Will perdiera la razón.

Sus gemidos no cesaban. Brotaban de sus labios enrojecidos de tanto besar a Hannibal. Éste último seguía estimulando su próstata. Cuando Will estaba apunto de terminar, los dedos lo abandonaron.

Sus piernas fueron elevadas. Will abrió los ojos. Observaba jadeante como Hannibal se colocaba sus piernas sobre los hombros.

El otrora siquiatra se inclinó para besarlo una vez más. Sus lenguas se unieron en una danza sensual. 

Will aspiró al ser penetrado.

Hannibal apoyó su mejilla en la sien del joven hombre y prosiguió despacio, pero sin detenerse hasta que sus testículos tocaron la piel del otro.

Will gemía entrecortadamente, primero por la sensación de incomodidad y luego por la increíble necesidad de que Hannibal se moviera. Era una experiencia única...como muchas otras que había compartido con Hannibal.

Will sintió un beso en la frente. No recordaba haber cerrado los ojos. Luego el miembro de Hannibal empezó a salir para luego entrar hasta el fondo.

Will gimió.

Hannibal lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que las embestidas ganaron más y más velocidad y potencia. La próstata de Will era atacada certeramente en cada penetración.

Las manos de Hannibal se volvieron puños que acunaron la cabeza de Will y asieron con fuerza las cortas hebras de su cabello.

Podía sentir el aliento de Hannibal en su cabello corto y húmedo. Empezaba a crecer los rizos. En unos meses estaría tan largo como cuando murió.

Will pensaba en el paso del tiemoo al lado de hannibal. Su mente fue traída al presente con una fuerte embestida que lo hizo gritar un poco.

Hannibal lo penetraba casi brutalmente. Las uñas de Will encontraron la espalda sudada de Hannibal y se enterraron dibujando medias lunas en los hombros desnudos.

Con cada penetración quejidos de placer escapaban de la garganta de Will. Hannibal permanecía en silencio salvo por su respiración agitada.

Entónces, Hannibal beso la piel justo arriba de la rodilla de Will y con una mano tomó el miembro de este para masturbarlo al tiempo que lo penetraba.

Will estaba muy cerca.

Hannibal gruñó amenazante. Terminaba dentro de Will. 

Aún se movía rápidamente, mientras pintaba las paredes del cálido interior con su semilla.

Will gimió de dolor al sentir como se enterraban los colmillos de Hannibal en la carne de su muslo al tiempo que éste depositaba las últimas descargas dentro de él.

Disparado por el dolor y placer confundiendo en sus venas, llegó al orgasmo.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus manos soltaron los hombros de Hannibal.

Su sémen manchaba los estómagos de ambos .

Después de unis segundos Hannibal retiró su miembro ya flácido y se inclinó para acariciar con la frente del Will.

Sonrió y mordisqueó juguetonamente la barbilla de Will.  
Éste abrió los ojos y aún jadeante rió bajito, casi sin aliento.

  
FIN


End file.
